Boomerang from Cartoon Network Wiki
Boomerang's current programing as of January 2, 2017. Peanuts gang.png|''Peanuts'' Be Cool.png|''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' Teen Titans Go!.png|''Teen Titans Go!'' The Amazing World of Gumball.jpg|''The Amazing World of Gumball'' Sonic Boom.png|''Sonic Boom'' Pokemon.jpg|''Pokémon'' Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends.png|Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Courage the Cowardly Dog.jpg|Courage the Cowardly Dog Dexter's Laboratory Title Card.jpg|''Dexter's Laboratory'' PowerpuffGirls2016.png|The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) Looney Tunes.jpg|''Looney Tunes'' Tom and Jerry.jpg|''Tom and Jerry'' The Smurfs.jpg|The Smurfs The Flintstones Title Card.jpg|''The Flintstones'' Captain Planet and the Planeteers Logo.jpg|''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' Shaun the Sheep.png|''Shaun the Sheep'' Boomerang Theater.jpg|Boomerang Theater Cartoon Network Retro.png|Cartoon Network Retro GrizzyandTheLemmings.jpg|Grizzy and the Lemmings (premieres in early 2017) Ben 10.jpg|''Ben 10'' (return in fall 2017) Ben_10_Alien_Force_Logo.png|''Ben 10: Alien Force. (Fall 2017) Ben_10_Ultimate_Alien_Logo.png|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' (Fall 2017) Ben_10_Omniverse_Logo.png|''Ben 10 Omniverse'' (return in fall 2017) Ben10rebootlogo.jpg|''Ben 10 (Reboot)'' (2017) Download.png|Steven Universe (2018) Boomerang Boomerang is Cartoon Network's sister channel, it was launched in 2000, 8 years after Cartoon Network. In October of 2004, former shows from Cartoon Network migrated to Boomerang such as Baby Looney Tunes, Looney Tunes and Several Hanna-Barbara cartoons. On October 2 and 3 2004, Boomerang began everyday with old reruns of classics such as The Popeye Show, Tom and Jerry, The Bob Clampett Show, ''and ''SuperGlobetrotters. ''Like the Disney Channel, Boomerang does not carry external product commercials, being financed solely by subscription fees and tie-ins. In order fill out a half hour block since it has a strict half hour scheduling system. The only commercials shown were of advertisements of shows on Cartoon Network or Boomerang, occasional advertisements of DVD products from Warner Home Video, various animated shorts, and public service announcements. However, minimal external product advertisements have started to appear on the network primarily on Dish Network. When Boomerang was still doing its looping format (which lasted until December 26, 2004) program days began airing at 8 am EDT. The Looping format had 8 hours of programming repeated 3 times a day. Later, Monday through Thursday were just normal programming days, with a variety of half hour and hour long programming, on Friday "monthly feature" cartoons aired an entire day. On January 1, 2005, "monthly feature" cartoons became known as "monthly character of the month" and was then shown on weekends from 2-4pm. Boomerang's promotional slogan "It's all coming back to you" was one of nostalgia that accurately fit at that time, however, Boomerang sometimes uses a secondary slogan "This is Boomerang from Cartoon Network." The announcer for most promos was John O'Hurley. As of September 2008, Cartoon Network began to run more commercials for Boomerang, including 2 that were seen January 1, 2009. Recently between intermission Boomerang would air a bumper; then 2 ads; one would be a Dish or a Direct TV depending on the provider, and the other ad would be another commercial, then it would air a classic short and ''Wedgies (''of which shown ''Nacho Bear, Big Baby, Calling Cat-22!', 'The Bremen Avenue Experience, and The Talented Mr. Bixby.) Boomerang has not shown any live action shows, with the exceptions of The Banana Splits ''(which was shown from 2000 to 2011), ''Hole In the Wall (which was shown intermittenly from 2010 to mid-2011), The Addams Family, ''and ''The Munsters (which were only shown around Halloween from 2011 to 2013.) Although Boomerang is meant for old cartoons it began airing new shows on January 1, 2012 such as The Mr. Men Show, Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Ben 10 Omniverse, Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures In Pocketville, and Krypto the Superdog. Boomerang airs the 1990's and 2000's incarnations of the Pokémon series. Boomerang has also been airing The Garfield Show and aired Casper's Scare School. To go alongside their airings on Cartoon Network, Boomerang began airing both ''The Amazing World of Gumball'' and [[Teen Titans Go!|''Teen Titans Go!]] on December 1, 2014 , began airing [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series)|''The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series)]] on November 1, 2016, and will begin airing and Ben 10 (Reboot) in 2017 and Steven Universe in 2018. When Boomerang rebranded on January 19, 2015, two new shows premiered on the network: Numb Chucks and Grojband, both of which aired new episodes until July 12, 2015. On October 5, 2015, reboots of Looney Tunes and Scooby-Doo! ''titled ''Wabbit and Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! premiered on the network. The network also began airing new episodes of Sonic Boom, Shaun the Sheep, and Dreamworks Dragons, the latter two of which were removed in 2016. New blocks have been introduced. Pet of the Week ran from June 1, 2015 to August 14, 2015 and featured a marathon of a randomly-selected program in which the main character is a animal. On June 27, 2016, the network launched Cartoon Network Retro, a late-night block featuring re-runs of older Cartoon Network shows such as Dexter's Laboratory, Courage the Cowardly Dog, and Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. In addition, Halloween and Christmas marathons were added in 2015. Boomerang will add a new acquired series, Grizzy and the Lemmings, to its line-up in 2017 while Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and Ben 10 Omniverse will premiere in the fall of 2017. Blocks Boomerang Foreign To view the shows on Boomerang from other countries visit: Boomerang Foreign plain date Blog posts Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse